Origins Before All Might
by ROSHERU2000
Summary: Prepare for the story of a hero before he became the number 1 hero and the symbol of piece. His school days as the quirkless boy who is still chasing his dream.
1. Chapter 1: Family

**Hello everybody! I do not own MHA or any of the characters. _ENJOY!_**

* * *

It was the a warm summer night of June. June 10th to be precise, the birth of the Worlds Number 1 hero and the Symbol of Peace. The boy was born in a family of heros and the longest line since the first quirk to have manifested. The line was cut when the first son, Toshinori Yagi, that he will never manifest a quirk. Soon after. His family tried to conceal till they could find a way to get him a quirk. By means to use any resource necessary to get him to manifest one, but to no prevail. They've kept their young boy inside the home. Close friends and media thought the Yagi family had no heir. The boy was cared for and surrounded with family, but being at a young age, could feel the disdain in his family's eyes. All but one his mother. She cared for him most dearly. She had ocean blue eyes, golden elongated locks with wavy bangs that went down to her collar bone. She had been married into the family from another nole family, but not as well know as the Yagi's. It was to help her family over the loss of their family fortune. She saw the greed and pride that went into it. Quirk or no Quirk she loved Toshi more then anything. She wanted to teach him to be anything besides his father. Toshinori read about heroes on the internet, newspaper, and watched it on the tv. But with no quirk, he still didn't give up his dream. One day, his parents wanted to talk with him of the news that he was going to be a big brother. He was excited.

When the day came, the family had a baby boy. Of course, the boy was born with a quirk. A new heir to the family and the "First Son" of the Yagi family. As Toshinori and his brother grew older, they were to learn all the disciplines of a noble. Such as studying, learning different languages, music, math business as well as many other things. But Toshinori wanted nothing to do with it he wanted to be a hero, a pillar, a symbol for those to rely one. But he is unknown to the world. He doesn't exist. Toshinori wanted to know what the real world was like, filled with things that aren't in books and see it with all her senses. His father wouldn't let him go. After a few years, Toshinori's fallen ill. Getting worse every day.

Toshinori walked down the long hallway of his home. His chest felt heavy. Before reaching his mother room, he felt his eyes betray him, tears trying to get out. He shakes his head and wipes the tears away from eyes. He picks his head up and reaches for his the door handle. His mother laid on her bed. Her skin was pale, eyes starting to sink in, her golden hair turned into a pale yellow with strands of silver. A mask covered her mouth that was connected to a machines that were wired everywhere. His brother laid asleep with his head tucked in his arms on the bed. " Toshinori. . . Toshinori…. Is that you?" asked a weak voice. His mothers thin arm trying to reach for his. " Its me mother. Its Toshinori." he said quietly. He grabbed here fragile hand between his. She gave a faint smile. " Where is your father?" She asked.

"He's in his office working." Toshinori responded. He looked down to his hands. She looked at him for a moment. The room was filled with the sound of the beeping of the monitor. "Are you alright?" She asked. Wiping the tears that have fallen from the young boys face. " I was trying to talk to father. Its my birthday soon. I was hoping that he would let me see outside just once. But he said no." she stroked the side of his face, Toshi grabs hold of it. " Your father is a very stubborn man…" she said, " I'm sorry. I wish I could take you away from here. The both of you." She cried. She wipes the tears away from here face. " Look in the top dresser." Toshinori, sniffling got up and looked around the dresser. His hand bumped into a small box. He brings it to her. "Open it." He did just that. Removing the red wrapping paper and untied the yellow and blue strings. To find a red leathered book. He opened it, to see the title read 'Hero Notebook'. He tears began to swell. " I thought you needed something for you to look forward to in the future. To plan. Once you can go out." She said. Toshinori made a smile along with his tears. " It's perfect mother! I love it… Thank you..."

"Toshi…" She said. " We all know that I won't make. I don't want to make any of you to suffer anymore. You deserve better. All of these tubes and technology, it all hurts…"

Toshinoris eyes widen, " DON'T SAY THAT MOTHER! YOU CAN'T LEAVE US!" He cried, " not with him . . ." His mothers eyes filled with tears. " I'm sorry. I need you to be brave for me. I need you to take care of you brother. Promise...Promise me that you'll take care of each other…" she said weakly. Toshinori nodded his head as his throat swelled with emotion. He got distracted by the sounds of delayed beeping of the monitor. He quickly looks back at his mother. " Mom. . . MOM! Don't leave me!" He shouted.

His mother gave a small smile along with tears. Her last words worked mouth and everything went silent, blending in with the flatline of the machine. His brother in tears, tried to shake his older brother. He was in shock, he didn't respond. His little brother ran out the door, bring his father and the doctor a few moments later. The boys were shoved out of the room. Toshinori backs into the wall, holding the book close to his chest. Tears falling to the brown carpet. She was gone. He was alone, broken. Everything slowly began to swallow him, enclosed by the dark with no light in sight.

* * *

Well Hello everyone! Whats up? I have been wanting to write this since FOREEEEEEEEEVERRRR! So I have everything planned out for this story unlike my other creations. Be sure to have tissues in arms reach because this is gonna be sad and AWESOME. . . LOL. Anyway. I write everthing on paper. I already have chapter 2 ready. So stick around!


	2. Chapter 2: The Funeral

A funeral was held for his mother. Only Toshinori wasn't invited. He could only watch from his bedroom window as they buried her in the family cemetery. All of his family were outside all dressed all in black. He watched as his mother's casket was lowered his brother cried into his arm. His father stood emotionless looking at the casket.

Toshinori closed the curtain, closing off the light from outside. He lays his head and arms between his knees. He already felt the tears trying to burst out. His hands tightened around his sleeves pinching small pieces of skin.

" Stop crying, damn it!" he scolded himself. He picked his head up when heard the voices and footsteps down the hall. Toshinori's heart skipped a beat he held his breath as the door was beginning to open. Footsteps began to walk toward the bed.

"Toshi?" a voice called. He looked up to see his younger brother. His eyes were swollen from crying. He was exhausted. He sat down on the floor next to Toshi. No words were exchanged between the two brothers. Toshi wrapped an arm around his little brother for comfort. They both fall asleep in each other arms.

They wake up a few hours later. It was already night, Toshi stretched his long arms to the ceiling. They remain silent unable to speak a word. A month had passed, and they noticed that there father became more angry, He drank alcohol was more violent with the boys. Lesson were harder and strict. Beside the two boys looking like twins, their father treated them differently outside of lessons.

One day, the boys were in their room. It was June 10th. It was Toshinori's Birthday. Toshi laid in his bed looking up at the ceiling, stuck in thought.

" Happy Birthday big brother!" Cheered his little brother. Toshinori sat up in his bed while his brother hold a lit birthday candle on a cupcake. " For me?" He asked. " Its today?" His brother nodded with a big goofy smile on his face. " Now hurry up before the wax gets in your cupcake! Be sure to make a wish!" Toshi sat there for a moment with his eye closed. Once he know what he wanted, he blew.

" Well? Well? What did you wish for?" He asked coming nose to nose to his brother. Toshinori laughed. "If I tell you then it won't come true." He smirked. His brother pouted. " Fine." He said he backed up and got off the bed. "We should hurry and get dressed, you know how dad gets when were not on time." He runs to his side of the room grabbing clothes from his dresser. Toshi did the same. The boys giggled as they run to the dining room.

The boys get more riled up and didn't realize they have made it to the dining room. Bursting through the door and falling on top of each other on the floor. They laugh even more till they see their father's face above them. " Now what in the bloody hell are you two doing? Be more presentable! You are Yagi's not some rufianes! Act your age!" He scolded. " We're sorry." The said.

" You better be, now get to the table before I decide that you don't eat at all." The boys ran to to their spots at the tables.

" Toshinori! Sit up straight!" Toshinori flinched, " Yes sir." he responded. He straightened looked down at his hands. His father's looks at his little brother.

" You see? This is what happens when you don't start early, you won't have a proper manners, like Toshinori. A useless, pathetic, quirkless, 'thing'!" Toshinori bit his lip. " Do you want to end up like that?" He asked. His young brother looked at Toshinori, his eye covered by shadow. He looks down. " No Father…"

" Very good. Ah, I almost forgot to mention, I have a meeting today, You have the day for yourselves. Make sure to behave. I only have one thing i need from the both of you. Neither of you are allowed to step foot outside. Are we clear?" He asked. "Yes, sir." they said, "Very good."

After a painful long breakfast, They wave to their father as he drives away in his car. Toshinori begins to walk away from the window. His brother tries to catch up to his brother who has longer legs."What's wrong brother?" he asked concerned about the look about the brothers expression.

" Nothing, but I was thinking about something last time. It's a little crazy." Toshinori looks back at his little brother with a glint that he has never seen before. " I want to go outside. It'll be a little risky. But I want to do it!" His brother looked at him with awe of his older brothers rebellion and curiosity. He smiled. " Ok. Let's do it!"

* * *

Hi Everyone! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. It was a little short, I promise the next chapter will be more interesting. Writing chapter 3 so be sure to stick around! Please leave reviews and I will see you in the next chapter! Bu - BYE! 3


End file.
